What The Pizza Man Can’t Teach You
by franklyimdisappointed
Summary: Destiel/Sabriel/Crobby fic. Chapters 1-3 plot: Sam and Dean go missing and Bobby and Castiel have to find them, with a little help from a few others. After that it kind of goes wherever I want it to go, so there's a high school AU, for example, but it all links in the the story. It isn't set at a particular time, so pretty much anyone can be alive.
1. Chapter 1 I Guess

**_This fic is set in a constantly changing AU which basically means anything I want to happen can happen. It's kinda confusing. Just go with it. It's good I swear. ;)_**

"The next time you open my damn fridge, I will exorcise your ass back to hell."

"Try it, darling. You'll wake up tomorrow and I'll be in your bed again."

"Smartass."

"You have too much beer in here, you know that?"

"Well then if I die, make a deal and bring me back."

"With who? Myself?"

"You know what I meant, idiot."

"You always were the least articulate of us." They leant sideways and threw their arm over their, admittedly ticked off, partner.

"Get outta here with your fancy-ass accent."

"Oh, Bobby. Every time with the accent thing. Again, America is a colony. This, this is the original accent."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep outta my fridge."

"Our fridge, Bobby. Our fridge. I share your bed, I share your fridge. It's our fridge."

"Not once have I ever asked you to sleep in my bed. You just... appear."

"Just one of the many perks. And that's not what you said last night." Crowley reached for the fridge handle again.

"How do you remember what I said last night if you don't remember what I said thirty seconds ago? Keep outta my damn fridge!"

"Keep out of the fridge, take off that manky hat, it's all the same."

"This hat is older than you!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Crowley opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. He swung the fridge door shut and stride over to the table. He swiped his arm across it and all of the paper and newspaper cuttings fell off the table and onto the floor."

"Hey! You clean all that up!"

"No." Crowley sat down and put his feet on the table, clearly pleased with himself. "Well, it's not like this place is exactly the most sanitary place on Earth."

"Go to hell, Crowley."

"Been there, done that. Decided to hook up with you instead." Bobby looked at Crowley, as if to say 'as if I want you to'.

"Well okay then, if I'm unwanted I'll just pop off back to my throne." Bobby looked at Crowley again, but differently, as if to say 'no, don't go. Stay.' This was the first time in a while that he had admitted it.

"I'll stay. But no devil's traps."

"No devil's traps."

"I'm, er, I'm going to need to you confirm that. How about a deal? Your soul for my promise."

"And what exactly are you promising? What am I giving my soul up for?"

"Well you're just going to have to make the deal and find out."

"You know, there are much better ways to get me to kiss you."

"Yes, well, this way never gets old."

And within seconds a deal was sealed.

Neither of them heard the door close and Sam and Dean come in with seven shopping bags between them. Dean put the bags down on the table, opened one, and said with utter euphoria, "Pie!" It was only then that Bobby and Crowley sprang apart.

"Toodles boys." said Crowley, and disappeared.

"So, any jobs worth working?" asked Bobby, trying to detract attention from what had just happened.

"Yeah, actually." said Dean. "There's this one, really close to here actually, there's this demon that's going round hooking up with old men." Sam burst out laughing, and Bobby glared at them.

"Haha, very funny."

"On a more serious note, we do actually have a job." said Sam, putting down his shopping bags and beginning to take things out.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it looks like a haunting in Point Marc in Illinois."

"Okay, you two get on that, I'll man the phones."

"Oka-"

"Seriously? Are we not gonna talk about what we just walked in on?"

"Dean, that's a little rude, don't you think?" said Sam.

"No. I think it's more than a little necessary. Really? Crowley?"

"Dean, I really think-"

"Sam, shut up. Really Bobby?"

"Dean, maybe you should try to be a bit more understanding and open minded." said Bobby, trying not to get angry or be rude. But it was getting more and more difficult.

"Gay, fine. But Crowley? Really?"

"You're sayin that a lot and I don't get your point."

"Bobby, he is literally the king of Hell. Hell. And you don't see my problem with that?"

"Well, I don't see a problem with your angel..."

"Don't pull that crap. You really think I'm dating Cas? Yeah, anything to make you feel less weird." Dean took the bags- all of them- into the kitchen and started to take things out.

"Let's not forget, Sam dated a demon."

"Really Bobby?"

"I'm just sayin..."

"Yeah well don't." Dean was getting more and more worked up. "Come on Sam. Let's go."

"Where?"

"The haunting." Dean picked up the keys to the Impala and walked straight out of the door.

"Look, Bobby, I-"

"Forget it. It's fine, I get it. King of Hell and all. But Dean isn't exactly flaw-free."

"I'm sorry." said Sam. He looked at Bobby and followed Dean outside.

"Damn you, Crowley." Muttered Bobby.

"Damn me? Damn we where? Hell?"

"Crowley?" Bobby was confused.

"You called, I came."

"I said damn you."

"Yeah well, I must have misheard. So, how did the boys take the news? Not well, I'd imagine."

"Dean was... unsupportive to say the least. Sam seemed fine, I guess."

"Well, Dean can't say much, what with that trench coated angel he's in love with."

Sam and Dean we're driving in silence. Point Marc was still hours away, and neither of them had said a thing. The radio wasn't even playing. Sam reached out to turn it on, but Dean pushed his hand away. His eyes remained focussed on the road.

"Dean-"

"Can it."

"Listen, I get that it's weird. But just... try, you know?"

"Dammit Sammy. No. He's the king of Hell. It's not okay."

"Why?" Dean almost swerved and crashed the car. Crowley was sat in the back seat, leant forward.

"Dammit!"

"I've heard you're not too happy. A little birdie told me that you're mad at Bobby."

"Yeah let me guess, Bobby?"

"Bingo. And he's quite sad that you're mad at him. I reckon you should apologise."

"For what?"

"Hmm, let's think. Disrespecting him in his own house, not being supportive, can the list get longer?"

"Look, Dean, maybe you should just apologise. You know? Be supportive. Be civil at least."

"No! I haven't got a problem with the gay part- it's Crowley! He's the king of Hell for God's sake!"

"In all honesty, I don't think God gives a damn." Crowley interjected.

"Shut up." said Dean coldly.

"Oh, not very nice."

"Dean, all I'm saying is this is Bobby. He isn't stupid. And he's like a dad to us. Maybe we should just trust him and be nice."

"No."

"Sam, you're my favourite." said Crowley, before disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"Thank God he's gone." said Dean.

"Just think about it, okay?" said Sam. He was pulling the puppy eyes on Dean.

"Fine. I'll think about it. As much as I don't ever want to think about that again."

"Thankyou." Dean turned on the radio and they drove the rest of the way talking at least a little more than they were before.

They arrived in Point Marc late the next night, and pulled into the closest motel- Pink Lotus. Dean grimaced when he saw the blinding pink neon sign, and admittedly so did Sam. When they got into their room, Sam immediately took out his laptop and started searching for newspaper articles.

"Dude." said Dean. "There is literally a paper right here."

"Oh." He closed the laptop and took the newspaper. The front page said 'Trump: What The Wall Means For Small-Town America'. Sam took one look and frowned at it. He turned the pages until he found the article, 'Couple stabbed to death with cutlery in locked home'.

"Why is this not on the front page?" asked Dean. Sam chose not to answer.

"Check this- all the doors and windows were locked and the police were only called when an upstairs window got smashed. Neighbours say they heard a woman screaming, but nothing about a man."

"Definitely weird. I'm gonna sleep on it."

"What?"

"I'm gonna sleep on it." Dean walked into the bedroom, while Sam stayed up researching any other possible linked deaths.

Dean woke up the next morning to croissants from the supermarket.

"Jam?"

"Dude."

"Okay." Dean looked sad. He really wanted jam.

"Get this- two weeks ago the same thing happened two miles away. A couple were killed in a locked home and only the woman's body was found."

"Cutlery?" asked Dean through a mouthful of croissant.

"Er, no. Garden rakes. Apparently they were big on gardening."

"So big that they had rakes in their kitchen?"

"Yeah, weird. Let's go check it out."

"Hi, Mrs Van Dyne? FBI." Dean and Sam showed the woman their badges.

"Come in." She said. They went inside the house and sat down opposite her.

"Mrs Van Dyne, can you tell us what you heard from your neighbour's house?"

"Erm, well, at first I heard them arguing, then a window smashed and I called 911, and then I heard Felicity screaming."

"And you didn't hear anything from her husband?" asked Sam.

"No, nothing."

"Okay, Thankyou Mrs Van Dyne."

"Oh, it's no problem."

Sam and Dean left the house.

"So, nothing from the husband and a missing body both times. There's definitely something going on."

"You think?"

"Boys!" Sam and Dean turned around. Mrs Van Dyne was hobbling down her driveway.

"I forgot to mention- the Jones' house had CCTV, inside and out. Steven was always very protective."

"Brilliant, Thankyou so much." said Dean. After she'd hobbled her way back into the house, he turned to Sam.

"Let's take a look at that footage."

Twenty minutes later, they were sat in Mr and Mrs Jones' dining room, watching the CCTV on their computer.

"There. They go into the kitchen at the same time and then the screen goes fuzzy." said Dean.

"Okay, that was at quarter to eleven pm. The police were called right after that/ at 10:49pm."

"So you think this is it?"

"100%." They both sat staring at the screen, only catching glimpses of what was going on. The footage defuzzed at 10:51pm.

"Go back." said Dean. "I think I saw something. There." He pointed to the screen where they saw a man holding a rake, staring into the camera.

"That'll be him." said Sam. He was a black and white image, with a stern face and heavy features. He was broad shouldered, but wrinkles on his face indicated that he was not young.

Dean took a picture.

"Research."

The pair headed into the local library and emerged three hours later with a single folder. Once back in their hotel room, Sam began to search through it.

"Here: Samuel Walters, born in 1836, died in 1887. He stabbed his wife to death after he caught her cheating on him."

"So what, you think this dude's going round hacking at wives that cheat?"

"I guess. But what does he do with the men?"

"No idea." Dean said, opening two bottles of beer and handing one to Sam. "Where'd he live?"

"Er, 2 Drew Road. About three miles west."

"But dont ghosts usually haunt like, one house?"

"Yeah, but they can be tethered to certain objects, like crystal balls. Maybe this guy's tethered to something they all have."

"Maybe."

Half an hour later they'd arrived at 2 Drew Road. The house itself would once have been impressive and grand, but now was nothing more than a dilapidated shell of a building, collecting dust, dirt and rats.

"Of course the wife murderer lives in an old wreck." said Dean, before turning on his torch and heading in after Sam.

The house was silent. Completely still, but somehow was terrifying. Somehow it was the silence that was the scariest part. But it didn't last long. They heard a gunshot from upstairs, followed by "Rock salt, dickweed!" Sam and Dean exchanged bewildered looks. A man came running downstairs, yelling "Whoo!" This only made the boys even more confused. Surprisingly the man didn't look surprised to see Sam and Dean.

"Kitchen. Now." said Dean, pointing his shotgun at the man.

"Whoa, okay then!" Said the stranger, almost mocking them, with his arms way up on the air. Dean kept a stern face, and pushed him into the dark, dusty 'kitchen' with the barrel of his shotgun.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you know how to kill the ghost?" Demanded Dean. The man raised his arms-and eyebrows- higher.

"Answer him." said Sam, almost snarling.

"Alright, alright!" The man's eyebrows were so high up that they almost weren't on his head at all.

"My name is Jackson Stevens. I'm a hunter from Boulder City, Nevada. I was working the job."

"We were working the job." said Sam.

"Yeah well, I'm not fuckin psychic."

"Watch your tone." Snarled Dean.

"Woah, okay." said the man, again in mock surprise.

"Sam," said Dean, gesturing for him to follow.

"Who does this lunatic think he is?" asked Dean.

"Dean, maybe he is just a hunter. Y'know? Maybe he just worked the job faster than we did."

"Not possible. We would have known. Where's he got his information then if not the same witnesses as us?"

"Too right it's not possible." said Jackson. "Sam, you're far too easily trusting. Dean, I knew you'd figure it out, although I'd banked on faster. Not as great as the angel made you seem eh?"

"What?" Dean said it violently and almost spat.

"Dean. Come on. From all that time I spent watching your angel friend, I'd imagined you better than this."

"Who are you?" asked Sam.

"Really? You don't recognise me? Ah, of course. This ridiculously lanky meat suit. Zachariah, boys."

"Zachariah?!" Spewed Dean.

"That's impossible. You're dead. Dean stabbed you."

"Yes, and to be honest I'm not too happy about that. So, punishment-wise, how about a quick detour to... somewhere nobody will ever find you?"

"Sorry?" said Sam.

"What do you think you-"

"That's better." said Zachariah. Sam and Dean were gone. Zachariah took one last look around and vanished.

"They aren't picking up." said Bobby, clearly concerned.

"They'll be fine." said Crowley.

"They always pick up, something's wrong."

"You worry about them too much. They're adults for God's sake." Crowley reached out for the fridge, only getting a sideways look from Bobby.

"Sam and Dean are missing." Bobby and Crowley almost jumped out of their skin.

"Cas?"

"Yes. Hello. Sam and Dean are missing."

"Where are they?" asked Bobby.

"If I knew then they wouldn't be missing."

"Right.." said Bobby. Crowley stifled a laugh.

"We have to find them." said Cas.

"Well really genius?" Said Bobby.

"It was Zachariah." said Crowley. Cas didn't look impressed that Crowley was there. Probably just to make him more uncomfortable, he kissed Bobby's cheek.

"Did you learn that from the pizza man?" Bobby and Crowley exchanged bewildered looks.

"What?" they both said at the same time.


	2. Sam and Dean or Dean and Sam?

**_Hi! Just a little note: the ritual in this is made up as heck, but I did use Google translate to put it in Latin, so (hopefully) it is actual Latin. :)_**

"Pizza man? What are you on angel?" asked Crowley.

"The pi- never mind." said Cas, evidently giving up.

"Sam and Dean." said Bobby. "You said it was Zachariah."

"Yes."

"But Zachariah's dead." said Bobby, dumbfounded.

"No. He's alive."

"Well really?" said Crowley, stepping forwards. "Now," he said. "As much as I'd love to just leave them wherever they are, my boyfriend cares about them, and therefore I do. So, where are they?" Bobby looked over at Crowley when he said 'boyfriend', and when Crowley caught him he said "What are we then, two people that kiss?" Bobby shrugged.

"Enemies with benefits."

"Benefits?" asked Cas, confused as heck.

Bobby and Crowley both stared at Cas.

Bobby quickly changed the subject before Cas could say anything else.

"So how are we gonna find Zachariah?"

"I don't know." said Cas. "I suppose... asking the other archangels would be a sensible idea."

"Not while I'm here." said Crowley. Bobby looked at him, and Crowley said, "Archangels. I'm the King of Hell. Heaven and I don't particularly agree."

"Cas is an angel."

"Castiel is practically an abomination. He worked with me, he disobeyed, he campaigned free will, he doesn't count." Cas looked shocked, and hurt.

"Plus he's my boyfriend's son's boyfriend." Cas was ridiculously confused, and Bobby was trying so hard to contain his laughter.

Crowley smiles and disappeared.

"So, now he's gone, which archangel do we ask?" Castiel couldn't answer that question quite yet. He seemed to be trying to do a very hard maths equation in his head, but in reality he was figuring out Crowley's 'many boyfriends' statement.

He was silent for ages, until Bobby finally said, "Cas. Cas. Earth to Cas? Ground control to Major Cas?" Cas turned to look at Bobby.

"Are you and Crowley sleeping together?"

"Wow put it more bluntly why don't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Yes."

"Oh."

"Now, which archangel?"

"Balthazar is probably our best option. We should summon him right away." Cas started gathering ingredients for a ritual.

"Calm down, Cas. What are you even doing?"

"It's an old summoning ritual. Lucifer created it. It's the most powerful summoning ritual in existence. Even if he doesn't want to help us, he has to at least stay where we put him." He carried on putting various strange things in a bowl. He then found a knife and cut his arm, and drew a sign Bobby had never seen before on the floor.

"Cas, hold on." said Bobby. "How do we even know this is a good idea?"

"This is Balthazar, he'll know something. And this will hold him even if he doesn't."

He ignored Bobby's concerned face, returned to the bowl and lit four candles around it. He said:

"Quaero te exibunt ostendis nobis teneri sigil Huius signum potentiae inferni. Et quod peto liberari a custodia morbo periit."

Within seconds, Balthazar appeared, hands out as of ready to take a bow.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to find Zachariah."

"Yes, I know. Sam and Dean."

"Where are they?" demanded Cas, his face glowing red with anger.

"I... don't know."

"Whaddya mean ya don't know?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, I heard that Zachariah had them, don't know where. And I really don't appreciate this Cas. Really? Lucifer's ritual?"

"I had to take precautions."

"Well, I've helped you as much as I can Cas. Let me go."

"No." said Bobby. "You're gonna tell us exactly where he is."

"No, I'm not. I don't know."

"Balthazar." said Cas. "We need to find Dean and Sam."

"Exactly." said Balthazar, pointing them. "You need to find Dean and Sam. Also, why the Dean first? Dean and Sam, it just sounds weird. It's Sam and Dean." Cas looked flustered. He turned around and faced Bobby.

"Are you two knuckleheads going to let me go?" asked Balthazar.

"No." said Bobby.

"Why not? I'm practically useless to you."

"I don't care." said Bobby. "You're staying there until we find Sam and Dean."

Balthazar gestured at Bobby. "There you go!" he exclaimed. "Sam and Dean!" Cas looked even more discomposed.

He turned around to face Balthazar.

"Balthazar, please. We can't find them alone." He was almost begging, but somehow managing to retain his dignity while pulling Heaven's greatest puppy eyes.

"No, you probably can't. And... I don't care." And suddenly something in Cas changed. He spun round and grabbed Balthazar by the front of his shirt, his face glowing red with anger, and almost growled, "Where. Are. They." Balthazar tried to step back, stopped by the sigil on the floor, his hands up as if he was being arrested.

"Touchy!" He said. "Look, as much as I'm absolutely terrified to my very core, I can't help you. I honestly have no idea where he is. So let me go."

Cas had a face like thunder, and was about to start again on Balthazar, but Bobby stepped in and put his arm in front of Castiel.

"Cas, maybe we should rethink. Clearly, he doesn't know nothing."

"No." said Cas. "He has to know something. He's an archangel."

"Cas, I hate to say it but he obviously doesn't. We've grilled him, and, you've... terrified him, so I'm sorry, but I really don't think he knows."

"No!" Cas exploded, and Bobby could almost see his soul shattering, and tiny fragments ricocheting off every surface they hit. "He has to know." He said those final few words quieter, and the whole world could see he was heartbroken.

 ** _Sorry for this being so much shorter than Ch1, I wanted to end on a cliffhanger... apologies for that too. :)_**

 ** _I apologise too much._**


	3. Rescue Attempt

**_It's here! Finally, mock exams are over and I can write more :)_**

"I'm sorry, Cas." Bobby said. Cas turned away from him and walked out of the room.

They walked back to Balthazar, who had crossed his arms across his chest, and was tapping his foot.

"Are you going to let me go now?"

"No." said Cas. "We need any information you have. Anywhere Zachariah's been that he might be again."

"Do you think he's stupid? He won't hide anywhere twice. Although, he does quite like abandoned warehouses." Balthazar didn't have to say anything else. Cas was out of the room before you could say 'Chuck'. Bobby chased after him.

"And how exactly am I supposed to leave now?" shouted Balthazar.

"Figure it out." yelled Bobby, running out of the room.

Cas was stood in the living room, one arm resting on the mantle.

"Cas." Bobby said. "We will find them, don't worry-"

"Worry?" Cas burst. "How can I not worry? These are my friends, my only two friends in the world. I don't know where they are or what's happened to them, and you expect me to not worry?! They could be in any abandoned warehouse in all of America. I can't not worry." Bobby tried to remain calm.

"Yes. We have to."

"I can't stay calm. I can't. They could be dead!"

"Crowley..."

Cas looked at Bobby in confusion.

"What does Crowley have to do with this?"

"He can help."

"We've already tried. He can't help."

"Not him- the demons."

"What?"

Within a few minutes, Balthazar had been freed and a devil's trap had been painted on the floor. When Crowley appeared, he was, well, furious.

"Do I look like a manservant?"

"No."

"Then stop calling me!"

Bobby emerged from behind the door and Crowley fell silent.

"We need your help." Bobby said.

"Yes. I know. Sam and Dean. You've already asked. I hate to break it to you darling, but you're losing your memory already."

"Idjit." Said Bobby, but he couldn't help smiling. "We know you've already given us absolutely no help, but now we need your demons."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We need your demons. To find Sam and Dean."

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite following. Why do you need my demons?"

"There's only two of us, but there are thousands of demons. If we use your demons then we can find them faster." said Bobby.

"And why should I help you find them?"

Bobby opened his mouth, but Castiel got there first.

"Because boyfriend's boyfriends."

"What?" said Crowley.

"Ignore him." Said Bobby. "Just help us. Please?" He tried his best to force a smile. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Let me out of this damn devil's trap so I can assemble the force, as such." Cas moved forward and scrubbed one of the lines with his foot.

"Thankyou." Crowley said, before disappearing. He reappeared only a few minutes later.

"The force is assembled."

"Dean would have made an Avengers reference here." said Cas. He looked sad, and just sort of stared at the floor. Bobby patted his shoulder.

Crowley was just starting to walk towards Bobby when a demon appeared.

"We found them."

Cas immediately spun around to see a man, around 6ft tall, with brown hair in a kind of bedhead style. It suited him. His eyes were a deep hazel colour.

"Where?" Cas asked.

"What's it to you?" asked the demon.

"Where are they?" Crowley asked, stepping forwards.

"A warehouse in Wyoming. 221b Baker Street." The demon disappeared, and Crowley turned to Bobby.

"There you go. 221b Baker Street." Bobby walked over to Crowley and pulled him in for a hug. Crowley kissed his forehead, but before things could go any further, Cas interrupted.

"We have to go. Zachariah will know that his location has been revealed. He will move soon." Bobby looked sympathetically at Crowley.

"Toodles." said Crowley, and disappeared.

Cas and Bobby stood facing the intimidating exterior of 221b Baker Street, Wyoming. It was dark grey, and made of ridged metal. It was really just a typical warehouse, but the fact that they knew what awaited inside made it chilling.

"We have to move." said Cas. He was starting to get on edge.

"Absolutely." said Bobby, cocking his gun, and walking towards the door. Secretly, he didn't think the door was the best idea, but they didn't really have a choice- it was the only one.

"There's something wrong." Cas called out. Bobby stopped and turned around.

"There's no angel protection. He's expecting us."

"So?" said Bobby. "We're prepared!" Cas didn't want to disagree- any time spent out here arguing was time that Dean was being tortured.

"We have to be careful." said Cas, but he was walking rather quickly towards the door. It was a void of darkness, pitch black against the grey exterior of the hell they were about to enter.

As the door closed behind them, they saw the extent of what they had taken on. The room was mammoth and empty, save for right in the middle, where there were two chairs. Not comfortable chairs or even bare wooden chairs- two metal chairs. Huge and with wires coming out of it, linked into two people- Sam and Dean. Surrounding them were several angels and several trays. Silver trays that looked like they were straight from a hospital. Filled with instruments of every manner. Zachariah was stood facing the boys, holding a particularly sharp knife.

"Castiel!" he exclaimed, turning around. "So nice of you to join us. And just in time to see your precious Dean get cut open!" He began to turn around to put the knife to Dean, and Castiel shouted.

"No!" He ran forwards towards Dean, but Zachariah thrust out his hand and Cas flew backwards.

"Oh, Bobby. Nice of you to join us too."

"Don't. You. Dare." Bobby almost growled. He held out the knife in front of him.

"Oh dear." said Zachariah. "This won't do."

"Why do you want them?" asked Bobby.

"Why?" Zachariah grinned. "Because it's fun. They ruined my apocalypse, I'm ruining their lives."

"Hate to break it to you but you're a bit late there." said Dean. Zachariah spun round to Dean, who was staring directly into his eyes. Bobby used this to his advantage. While Zachariah was distracted, he made his way over to Cas, who had been pushed through the thick metal walls of the warehouse. He was lying unconscious.

"Cas!" Bobby whispered, shaking him. "Cas!" He didn't move. "Balls!" He glanced back at Sam and Dean, who us picked up on their cue to distract Zachariah.

"Come on Cas..." said Bobby, trying desperately to wake him up. He grabbed his shoulders and shook, and Cas' eyes fluttered open.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, hi, we ain't got time for that." He grabbed Cas' shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Work your angel magic." Bobby said, and gestured vaguely at the six angels all armed with angel blades.

"I can't do that." He said. "I need a blade." Bobby's head dropped.

"Well why couldn't you have told me before we left, when I could have done something about it?!" He said, keeping one eye on the angels slowly advancing towards them.

"I have one." said Cas, pulling a silver blade out of his coat.

"Great, now let's go." said Bobby. He stood up, followed by Castiel.

"Come at us then." He said. He stood in a strong stance, and the angels came. They ran at them both, lunging forwards to stab them. But Bobby and Cas were too fast. After ten minutes of fighting, they stood surrounded by the bodies of angels.

"Impressive, I must say." said Zachariah. "Although it isn't going to save Sam and Dean."

"Let them go." said Cas, angrily.

"Oh no, I don't think so." said Zachariah. "They're far too useful."

"What for ya great bag of dicks?" asked Bobby.

"Haven't decided yet." said Zachariah. Behind him, Dean's eyes started to flicker open. Castiel was overcome with the feeling of relief, and now that he knew Dean was alive, he would stop at nothing to get him back.

"Zachariah." He said. "I will kill you."

"Of course you will." Zachariah replied, not entirely convinced.

Cas looked over at Bobby, who nodded and began to walk towards Zachariah.

"Scary." said Zachariah. Cas could see Dean trying to find a way to break the numerous chains he was tied to the chair with, but, being chains, they were loud, and without making any noise there's only so much you can do. Cas and Bobby advanced on Zachariah. He didn't do anything to stop them. Clearly this was part of a plan.

Cas had his blade out in front of him and he moved closer and closer to Zachariah. A grin had begun to spread across Zachariah's face.

"Really? A knife? You can't kill me with a knife Bobby Singer."

"No." He said. "But he can." He pointed at Castiel, who's face was redder than a supermarket at Christmas. He was angry.

"Zachariah- why are you doing this?" said Cas as we walked towards him.

"I've explained this, you incompetent angel. For fun. They ruined my apocalypse."

"You were going to destroy the world. They saved humanity." Cas stood still in a defensive position, but with his blade still held in front of him

"And made me angry. This is what they get."

"Maybe they won't get what they deserve." said Cas.

"Oh they will." Zachariah was stood still, not even trying to attack. Cas began to close the small distance between them, and lunged forwards with his blade, but Zachariah sent him flying back into the wall.

"You are weak, Castiel."

But before he could say anything else, Sam had driven a blade through Zachariah's chest.

"Didn't see that did you?" He said. Dean had rushed to Cas' side.

"Cas!" He said. Bobby could hear the pain in his voice. "Cas, are you okay?"

"I... am fine." Cas said. Dean hugged him tightly, and Cas knew he was safe.


	4. Back to School

A few months had passed, for the most part uninterestingly. They hadn't come across anything out of the ordinary, and had spent those months hunting werewolves, shapeshifters and the occasional djinn. Of course, with them being the Winchesters, that wouldn't last long.

It had been an incredibly odd job. Nothing made very much sense, and with UFOs, giant giraffes and and an abundance of chocolate making an appearance, the boys were stumped.

"Get this." said Sam. "All of these things- they all point towards a Trickster. It says here that they have an extreme sweet tooth, and can make pretty much anything happen."

"Right." said Dean. "How do we gank em then?"

"With difficulty." said Sam. "They're basically gods, so,"

"We've killed gods before, it's always possible." said Dean. Cas looked at him quizzically.

"Not your God." Dean said. Cas didn't look much more relieved.

"Dean, according to this, a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood should do the trick."

"Excellent." said Dean.

"Dean. Sam." said Cas. "There is a man in our room."

"What?!" Dean spun round in his chair to face a happy looking guy, who was, in comparison to him and Sam, very short.

"Hi boys." He said. "Hi Sam, Dean, Cas. I'm sorry, wish I could stay and chat, but, um, you seem to be on to me, and I'd rather you weren't."

Sam stares quizzically at the man, while Dean just stared. Cas didn't seem too bothered.

"Sorry fellas, this has been a wonderful conversation, have fun."

"Wait, what?" asked Sam, standing up. But the man had already clicked his fingers and when Sam stood up he wasn't in a motel room. He was in a classroom.

He didn't remember anything about what had happened- most he knew, he was 16 years old and in Brockstead High. Dean was working in the town mechanic, because Dad had insisted that he work the job alone. It had been a long job- John has been gone for almost a week, but his regular phone calls kept Dean reasonably sane and told them that he wouldn't be home anytime soon. Brockstead was okay, Sam supposed, but he'd much rather have been at home. Walking from maths to Ancient History, Sam noticed a girl. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed her- admittedly it was hard not to. She had the most incredible long blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes.

Ancient History wasn't bad at all. It was most certainly better than maths. It passed quickly, and it was soon the end of the day. Dean would usually pick him up and they'd get food on the way home, but Sam had gotten a text saying that Dean was staying late. Which was weird. Sam soon forgot about that though, when the blonde haired girl approached him outside school.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." said Sam, less confidently.

"You're Sam Winchester, right? The new kid?"

"Um, yes. Yes I am."

"Awesome. I'm Brianna."

"Hi Brianna." said Sam, smiling.

"Wanna go maybe out for lunch sometime?" This took Sam by surprise.

"Oh- um,"

"You don't have to, it's just-"

"No, I mean, yes. I'll go for lunch with you."

Sam and Brianna smiled.

"I'll see you soon then." Brianna said, and walked off.

Dean had stayed late for a very specific reason, and it wasn't the cars. Well, it was kind of the cars. A customer had come in five minutes before closing time, desperate for his car to be repaired. When Dean took a look at it, the front end had been crumpled and the engine had packed in entirely. He should have said no, but there was just something about this guy.

"Sure." he'd said, leading him through the to the back. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"I can see. It's on your name badge." said the man. "I'm Castiel, but please, call me Cas."

"That's a strange name." said Dean, looking more closely at the car.

"Yes, it's biblical. My parents are very religious."

"Oh." said Dean, looking up. "Are you?"

"Not particularly." Cas said. "While there is a great deal of truth in the bible and other religious texts, none of it warrants a particular way of life. Not for me." Dean nodded, turning back to the car. He stood up and went to fetch some tools, and when he came back he got started on fixing the car. The sooner I finish, he thought, the sooner I can go home. But for some reason he didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay in the workshop with this Cas guy. Dean shook off those thoughts and lifted up the crumpled bonnet of the car.

After spending hours on that car, Dean was finally back at the motel with Sam, who'd ordered Chinese. They were sat eating when Sam announced that he had a date.

"A date?" said Dean, grabbing a spring roll. "Who with?"

"Her name's Brianna. She's in my Ancient History class."

"Nice." Dean said.

"What about you?" asked Sam. "You usually manage to get a date wherever we stop- any luck?"

"Not a chance." said Dean. "Nobody falls for the guy wearing an apron covered in dirt." But he was wrong. Castiel was sat on his sofa, thinking about how he really should have asked for his number.

The next day, Sam met up with Brianna after school, and he took her to Amelia's- the best restaurant in Brockstead. She looked amazing, Sam thought. She was wearing a beautiful blue skirt and a white t shirt. Sam had just changed his shirt, and began to feel that it wasn't enough.

"You look very handsome." Brianna said to him, however.

"And you look beautiful."

Dean switched the sign in the mechanic's window to 'closed' and headed for his Impala, But was stopper by the sight of that Cas guy stood outside. Neither of them said anything, but Dean's brain was whirring and almost exploding with thoughts. The word 'gay' floated around in there quite often.

"Um..." said Dean.

"I'm sorry." said Cas. "I just wanted to ask for- your, number." He looked very tense, and as Dean stayed in silence he began to look as if he regretted his entire existence.

"Oh, um, sure." said Dean. He was sure he wasn't gay, but he'd be moving towns in about a week, so what did it matter, really? He took a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Do you have a pen?" He asked. Cas handed him a pen, and Dean wrote down his phone number. He gave it to Cas, and the pair spent the next minute in silence.

"Thanks." said Cas eventually. Both thought about going in for a friendly hug at the same time, but both changed their minds and ended up simply moving forwards and adjusting their arm positions slightly, before returning back. After having seen that they were both going for it, they both attempted it again, unsuccessfully.

"Oh come on, it isn't this hard." said Dean, laughing. Cas reached out and pushed Dean's hands to his side gently left hugging him tightly. Dean returned the hug, and the pair stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

Brianna laughed, and Sam smiled. For once, he was genuinely happy. They both finished the last of their delicious meals, and after Sam paid, they headed outside. Brianna linked her arm with Sam's, and they walked together.

"Tonight was lovely." said Brianna. "Thank you."

"No." said Sam. "Thank you. You asked me out, remember?" They both chuckled. They stopped under a street light, and Sam took Brianna's hands.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." He said. "We only stay in places for a few weeks, because my dad works small jobs here and there. Then we move on. I'm sorry, but I at least wanted you to know." Brianna looked up at Sam and smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "I understand. Let's just make tonight memorable."

"I agree." said Sam. He cupped his hand under her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Brianna reached her hands up and wrapped them around Sam's neck, and the pair stayed there, comfortably.

A similar situation was playing out on the other side of town. Dean and Cas were still locked in a tight embrace, but when they finally broke apart, Cas made his move. It was brave, but he did it anyway. He leaned upwards to kiss Dean, and Dean was ready to kiss him back, but before their lips met, all three of them- Sam, Dean and Cas, landed back on the motel, as of nothing had changed.

"Dude what the hell?" said Dean, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Dean, this one's between me and Sammy." He clicked his fingers and Dean and Cas disappeared. Sam looked inquisitively at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Gabriel."

"The archangel Gabriel?" asked Sam.

"The one and only."

"Why did you put us in that... thing?"

"You know, fun."

Sam didn't look convinced.

"Fun?" He asked.

"Yes. Fun. And I dragged you out again when it got not fun."

"And when was that?" asked Sam.

"When you ruined everything by getting yourself a girlfriend. You were never supposed to do that."

"Why not? Nobody gave me a script."

"Well I'm so very sorry that you needed one." said Gabriel. "The only one of you who managed to display qualities of homosexuality was Dean, and he isn't even the gay one!"

"What?!" said Sam, more confused than ever.

"Right, let's make this quick." said Gabriel. "You're not straight, my dude. Neither is Dean. He was about to get with our friend Castiel before I dragged you all back out of that boring place."

"What?!" Sam repeated.

"God, you're like a broken record. Think of something else to say." Sam just looked bewildered. "Maybe not then." said Gabriel.

"Look, babe, there's my number," said Gabriel, and a piece of paper appeared in Sam's hand. "Give me a call when you figure it out." He winked and disappeared. When Sam turned around, Dean and Cas were sat back at the table.

"So, what did your friend want?" asked Dean.

"Apparently we're more than just friends." Sam said, showing him the piece of paper.

"Score." said Dean. "Who is he?"

"His name is Gabriel." said Castiel. "He is an archangel."

"So he wasn't a Trickster?" said Dean

"No." Cas replied.

"Well done, you got yourself an angel." said Dean. "Nice one. When are you gonna call him?" Sam didn't reply, but instead smiled at Dean, then sat down and opened his laptop.

 _Thanks for reading guys! I hope you had a great Christmas, and a special thanks to **Nerdy-Girl30, wholesomehowell** and_ ** _Fefenaamerica_** _for the reviews. If I don't upload before, have a happy New Year! :)_


	5. Two Nights

**Hi! Sorry it's been absolutely ages. Hope you had a brilliant New Year! Apologies for the wait, but this chapter is really long, so that should make up for it. Hope you enjoy :)**

Sam was still confused about what Gabriel had said, so he decided that the best thing he could do was call him. He sat in his room in the bunker and dialled the number from the small piece of paper that had been crumpled in his pocket since the meeting. Someone answered, but didn't talk. It wasn't until the phone had been put down and Sam turned around that he saw Gabriel stood behind him.

"Hi." Gabriel said.

"Hi, listen, I need to know what you meant with-"

"The whole gay thing?"

"Yes. Right. The whole gay thing"

Gabriel walked towards Sam and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Sorry to be blunt, Sammy, but I got across the message perfectly clearly. It's almost like people in your general vicinity have a problem with being straight- Dean, Charlie, Bobby, Cas."

"Jesus." said Sam.

"Bit big headed actually." said Gabriel. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What for?"

"Being blunt."

"Apology accepted. But, I do want to know- Dean and Cas?! How realistic was that... thing?"

"Oh, very." Gabriel replies, a small smile spreading across his face. "Hidden feelings, you know?"

"Not really." replied Sam.

"Are you sure?" said Gabriel, smiling. "Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." said Sam.

"So, nothing hidden away deep down that you want to talk about?" asked Gabriel, clearly trying to get at something.

"No." said Sam. Gabriel looked hurt, but didn't give up.

"Nothing about... me?"

"What? No." said Sam. "Why?" Gabriel flushed red.

"No reason."

"Are you sure?" said Sam. "Are you _really_ sure?" He said, clearly mocking him.

"Haha very funny." Gabriel said. "No. No reason."

Sam wasn't having any of it. There was something that Gabriel wasn't telling him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sam asked, nicely.

"Nothing, nothing." said Gabriel, but his entire face was almost glowing red. "Is it hot in here? It's hot in here." He said.

"No. It's not hot. You're just lying. Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!" Sam said, getting a little worked up.

"No."

"Tell me!" Sam said, loudly and quite angrily. Gabriel looked taken aback, and considered _not_ telling him, but the look in Sam's eyes made him change his mind. It was a careful mixture of hope, anger and just a dash of puppy eyes.

"You weren't supposed to get a girlfriend in that."

"Yeah, you said. Why not?"

"Because..." He faltered again, and Sam stared at him, lips pursed, eyes glaring. "Because you were supposed to be with me!" Sam's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The whole idea behind that was that you were supposed to be with me and if it didn't work, I could just erase the memories. Far easier to do it like that than just, you know, _come out_ with it. In the normal world."

Sam almost had to take a step back.

"You? I'm supposed to be with... you?"

"Well... not _supposed_ to... I just, wanted you to."

"Right." said Sam, not buying it at all. But as the conversation went on, he began to see how it could work. He was cute, Sam supposed.

They'd been talking for almost half an hour, and Sam is never smiled so much. It was like he'd forgotten everything that was going on. The only thing he remembered was Gabriel- and this time there were no mind tricks.

Gabriel sat down on Sam's bed and glanced at the clock: 1:07am. Dean was likely fast asleep. He shuffled closer to Sam and gently rested his hand on his knee. Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows, but didn't move to push him away. Instead, he took Gabriel's hand and wrapped it around his own waist.

"Forward, aren't we?" said Gabriel. Sam smiled.

"Movie?" he asked.

"Sure." said Gabriel, who, when Sam got up to choose a film, too it upon himself to lie down on Sam's bed.

"Hey that's my side!" Sam said.

"You snooze, you lose."

Sam turned back to the DVD player, laughing. He chose Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, then went back to the bed and lay next to Gabriel.

"This ain't even the best one." Gabriel said.

"Yes it is." said Sam. "I dare you to name a Pirates of the Caribbean film better than At World's End."

"Easy." Gabriel said. "Dead Man's Chest."

Sam looked personally offended. "I don't think so." He said.

In the end, they didn't even watch the film- they spent the majority of it looking at each other. Whatever Gabriel's plan was, it had worked. By half past two Sam had his arm around Gabriel's waist and Gabriel had his head rested on Sam's chest. Sam considered making a move for a while, then leant forwards slightly and kissed the top of Gabriel's head. But Gabriel had seen it coming. He quickly turned his head upwards so Sam ended up kissing his lips. When they broke apart, Sam had flushed a violent shade of red. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Gabriel smiled, checked the time, then vanished. However he had left a note. Sam picked it up and unfolded it.

Sam

Pizza Sicilia at 7pm tomorrow

Don't be late

Gabe x

Right then, thought Sam. He heard footsteps outside his door, so quickly folded the note back up and shoved it under his pillow. A few seconds later, Dean walked into his room, rubbing his eyes and said,

"Have you seen Cas?"

"What? Why would I have seen Cas? Dean, it's three in the morning."

"Right, right." Dean said, and then left. He must have been sleep walking, Sam concluded, and then went to sleep.

Dean, however, did not go to sleep. He had woken up after what could only be described as a strange dream. He had been driving, and Cas had appeared in the passenger seat. He'd swerved the car out of surprise and almost crashed it, but Cas had reached over and steadied the wheel, and then somehow parked it from the passenger seat. Next, he had leaned over and put his hand on Dean's knee. With Baby safely parked by the side of the road, Dean had taken Cas' hand and the two had been perfectly content sat together. When Dean had woken up, he had gone looking for Cas. He didn't really even know why, but it had just felt like that's what he should have done. He supposed it must have been to find out if there was any truth to his dream. When he left Sam's room, he had stood outside the door rubbing his eyes, when he heard the rustling of paper and mumbling inside. He learn closer to the door and heard Sam quietly laughing and say

"Gabe..."

Dean's instinct was to burst in and yell, but after having had that dream, something had changed. Instead, he ignored it, and returned to his room.

The next morning, when Dean woke up, he went immediately to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting with his laptop open and two plates of pancakes in the table.

"Morning." Dean said, and Sam quickly slammed his laptop shut and tried to look normal.

"Um, they're for you." said Sam, gesturing towards the plate of pancakes and hoping that he would leave. But he didn't- he sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper.

"There's nothing." Sam said, before Dean could even turn the first page.

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nothing." said Sam, sipping his coffee.

"Right." Dean replied, picking up his fork. "So, what were you doing?"

"What? Oh, um, nothing." Sam said, trying not to flush bright red. It wasn't working.

"Liar." said Dean. Sam smiled, and replied,

"No, honestly. I was just seeing if Charlie had sent us anything, seeing as there's nothing in there." Sam gestures towards the newspaper.

"So why'd ya close it?" Dean leant back in his chair and picked up his mug.

"Porn advert." Sam replied. It was a pretty good lie, he thought.

"Right." said Dean, gently nodding. "Well, I'm gonna go and eat this in my room, and then we can go out tonight if there isn't a case." He stood up and picked up the plate. "Unless you want to sit here and read the library again?" Sam smiled.

"No."

"You sure? You've _never_ turned down reading before!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean left the room, humming Metallica. After making sure he was completely out of the room, Sam opened up the computer again. He'd googled Pizza Sicilia and found several glowing reviews, the most recent and most upvoted of them all being this:

Is

'I took my girlfriend here on our first date... we've never forgotten it- the food was amazing, service was impeccable and it's very romantic, and six years later we're still together. Absolutely beautiful.'

Sam smiled.

"Really?" He whispered. To be honest, it looked incredible. It may just sound like your average pizza restaurant, but the pictures on Google we're stunning. He couldn't wait.

Later on, Dean came back into the kitchen in search of food. He spent half an hour rummaging in cupboards and standing in front of the oven, and then placed down a burger next to Sam.

"Bit late for lunch isn't it? It's four o'clock!"

"Early dinner." said Dean, through a mouthful of burger.

"And I can't come out tonight, but you should still go."

"What?" Dean said, putting his burger back on the plate. "How come?"

"I've been looking through the library,"

"Really? You're abandoning me for a book?"

"Not just any book." said Sam, standing up to go and get it. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to his burger. A few minutes later, Sam came back holding a thick, black leather bound book with silver edging.

"I found this. It's in code, but from what I've already managed to figure out, it's an ancient witchcraft book. Might be useful."

"What for? You just said it's ancient, nobody is gonna use that kind of magic."

"But get this- there's been a string of murders in Ohio, as well as some really strange things being found at the crime scene. Amber, human ear bones, come on, does that sound like ordinary witchcraft?"

"No." said Dean, again through a mouthful of burger.

"Dude, put the burger down."

"What? You've finished talking. You're gonna stay here and decrypt some nerdy witch book, and I'm gonna go out, get drunk, and get a hot chick."

"Right. Yeah." Sam said, opening the book back up. Dean leant forwards to get a look at it, but after a glance he sat back down.

"Okay. You stay here and read the nerd book." He left the kitchen and a few minutes later, Sam heard the familiar rumble of the Impala driving away from the bunker. He closed the book and went to his room to get changed.

When he got there, there was another note and a set of keys on his bed.

Sam

Dean's obviously taken the Impala, So there's a car outside.

Gabe x

Sam smiled and put the note back on his bed. He walked over to his, admittedly limited, wardrobe, and picked out an intact pair of jeans, a white t shirt and a red flannel shirt. After getting dressed, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror.

Good, he thought. Pizza Sicilia was a good few hours away, and after Gabriel's 'Don't be late', he decided he'd better get going. Dean wouldn't be back until the early hours, so he would definitely get back before him.

He left the bunker and immediately saw a large black Range Rover parked on the kerb. He pressed the button on the keys and was quietly surprised when the lights flashed and he could open the doors. There was a picture taped to the steering wheel. Sam pulled it off and looked- it was a picture of Gabriel dressed as a waiter, complete with waistcoat and fake moustache, holding a tray while opening a hotel room door, captioned 'I have the car you ordered.' Sam couldn't help but smile as he put it on the passenger seat. He turned on the engine and drove away.

Meanwhile, Dean had found his way to a bar fairly far away from the bunker. He was sat at the counter on a red leather barstool, holding a small glass. He looked up and around the room. It was way fancier than 90% of bars he went in, and felt thoroughly underdressed. He scanned the room- or at least, he tried. He only got about halfway round when his eyes became fixated on a girl wearing a beautiful white dress and small silver heels. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but she didn't look a mess at all. In fact, she was stunning. She was stood with a small group of girls, all holding champagne flutes. They were clearly celebrating something, but that wasn't going to stop him. He put down the glass and made his way over to her. He very smoothly managed to get inside the circle of girls, all of whom were now staring at him. Except the girl he wanted to be staring at him.

"Hello ladies." He said. "I'm just after a conversation with your friend." He turned to the girl in the white dress. "Drink?" He asked.

"I've already got one, clueless." she said. She was smart.

"Right." Dean said.

"Emm?" asked another one of the girls, this time wearing a black dress. "Want us to get rid of him?"

"No, it's fine. Give me a minute." She walked over to the bar and sat down next to Dean's glass.

"So." she said.

"So." Dean replied.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you're a very beautiful woman. What do you think?"

"Ha." said Emm. "No way."

"Why not?" Dean asked, moving his hands toward hers. "Am I not in your league?" Dean studied her face- she had constellations of freckles, and beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was a gorgeous soft brown, and small strands had fallen down the front of her ears and across her face. He gently brushed the stray hairs away and tucked them behind her ear. As much as she wanted to keep a blank expression, she couldn't help but smile. She then tucked her hair behind her ear again- it was a kind of nervous thing. Dean smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that drink. I left my glass over there and I have a feeling it's no longer safe to drink." Dean looked over Emm's shoulder and saw a small white pill floating in the bottom of the flute.

"Good idea." Dean said, before calling over the bartender. "We'll have a glass of your finest champagne please." Dean swivelled on the barstool to face Emm. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Oh, loads of people." Emm said, smiling and taking a sip of her champagne. Dean laughed.

"I'm sure they have."

Two and a half hours later, Sam arrived at Pizza Sicilia. He was a few minutes early, and he took the time to make sure that he was presentable by smoothing down his shirt. He walked inside the restaurant, and was amazed. There was nobody in there except Gabriel, who was sat at a table with a single rose in the middle. He stood up and walked towards Sam, taking his hands and dragging him to the table.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Sam replied, still looking around. A waiter approached their table.

"I'm Larry, your waiter, welcome to Pizza Sicilia. What can I get you to drink?"

Gabriel turned to Sam.

"Oh, I don't mind. Anything." Sam said.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest red." Gabriel said.

"We will?" Sam said. Gabriel nodded slightly and smiled.

"We will." Sam smiled back and picked up a menu. He read through it, impressed.

"Thoughts?" Gabriel said. Without looking up from the menu, Sam said "I have a lot of thoughts."

"Smartass." Gabriel said, then picked up a menu. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes until Larry your waiter came back with a bottle of red wine.

"Here you go sirs." He said, pouring it expertly Ito the two wine glasses.

"Thankyou." said Sam. He made the most if this break in silence by asking "Did you book the whole restaurant, or is it usually this empty?"

Gabriel looked up from his menu and smirked.

"Darling, this is all for you." Sam flushed bright red and hid behind his menu, pretending to read it even though he'd already decided what he wanted. Again silence settled over the pair, until it was shaken once again by Larry your waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" Sam nodded and looked at Gabriel, who replied "I believe we are." He gestured for Sam to go first.

"I'll have the shrimp pasta please."

"No way!" said Gabriel, theatrically putting down his menu. "That's exactly what I was going to have!" Sam laughed as Larry your waiter made a note.

"And a side of garlic bread please." Gabriel added. Larry your waiter nodded and headed to the kitchen. Sam was still laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." Gabriel said.

"It was pretty funny." Sam replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

When the food came, they were that engrossed in conversation that Larry your waiter had to announce its arrival before they realised, and when the plates had been cleared, they were holding hands across the table and laughing together.

"Sam, you've driven a long way, I think that you'd be better staying in my hotel room tonight." Gabriel said. He had to admit, it was smooth. And he was a hair's breadth away from agreeing, but he knew that Dean would be home, and Sam was supposed to be reading.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I would really love to, but, Dean."

"Ah, I see." said Gabriel. "Well, what if I told you that you didn't have to worry about Dean? That he wouldn't be back until at least tomorrow?"

"Well." Sam said, wrapping his hand around Gabriel's neck. "If that was guaranteed..."

"Oh it is."

This was guaranteed because Dean had managed to somehow engage Emm in conversation. He le told her that he was an accountant. A boring job, to avoid her asking questions about him rather than talking about herself.

"So what do you do?" Dean asked.

"I'm a Spanish teacher at the local high school."

"Really?" said Dean, grinning. "I've always thought Spanish was an incredibly romantic language. How about you prove me right?" Emm's cheeks flushed bright red and she tried to hide it by taking a sip of her drink, but Dean had already seen and was smiling and flushing red himself.

"Tus ojos son un hermoso verde."

"And what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It's a secret." Emm replied.

The two talked and drank all night, until around midnight, when Emm said that she had to go. Her friends had already left- they'd texted her (with several eggplant emojis).

As she stood up to leave, Dean stood up too.

"Let me drive you." He hadn't drink much- he'd been too busy talking, which was very rare.

"It's okay, you don't have to do that. I'll just get an Uber."

"They could be anyone."

" _You_ could be anyone." Emm replied.

"Fair enough. But at least let me drive you."

"Fine." Emm said- she wasn't going home anyway. She was on holiday to celebrate their friend Brandon's engagement. They walked outside, Dean's hand wrapped around her waist, to the Impala.

"Nice car." Emm said. Dean's eyes lit up and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks." He said, opening the passenger door. Emm slid in and Dean closed the door.

"Where to?" He asked once he'd turned on the engine.

"The Point Hotel."

"That's expensive." Dean commented as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Well, we're celebrating, and I'm not paying anyway." Dean laughed and a few minutes later he pulled up at the Point Hotel.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Emm said, turning to open the door. Dean laid his hand on Emm's cheek and gently turned her face towards his. He leant forwards and gently kissed her, then stretched across to open the door for her.

"Do you want to come in?" Emm asked.

"I'd be delighted." Dean said, then got out of the Impala and walked around to open the door for Emm.

"Well..." said Sam. "If it's guaranteed, then yes."

"Brilliant." Gabriel said, standing up. After he paid the bill (which he wouldn't let Sam see, although he was sure it was expensive), he and Sam walked outside to the car. Gabriel took Sam's hand, and was relieved when he wasn't pushed away.

Gabriel drove to the hotel, and Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat. When he pulled up, Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's knee and said "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Sam said, and got out of the car.

Gabriel's hotel room was huge. It had its own small kitchen, as well as a four-poster double bed, sofa and TV. Sam closed the door behind him, and sat next to Gabriel on the sofa. After a few minutes of silence, Sam finally mustered up the courage to wrap his arm around Gabriel's waist and kiss his forehead. Gabriel looked up at him and smiled, before reaching up to kiss him. Sam was taken almost completely by surprise, but leaned into the kiss. As Gabriel pushed up against Sam's chest, Sam leant down and forced Gabriel onto his back, climbing on top of him. Gabriel forced his hands underneath Sam's shirt and pushed it over his head, and soon, Sam had done the same to him.

They never made it to the four poster.

The next morning, Dean woke up draped in duvet and entangled with Emm, topless and with a major bed head. She woke after a few minutes, and left to shower. Dean reached over to his jeans and took his phone out of his pocket. There were no texts or missed calls off Sam. Dean went to dial his number, but turned off the phone and just laid in the bed. After a few minutes, he got up and recovered his clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. He pulled them on, ran his fingers through his hair and went to the kitchenette to make coffee. When Emm came through in her dressing gown, he had made two cups of coffee. He handed one to Emm, and after a long discussion, he checked the time. 1:40pm.

"I have to go. But, it's been great." Dean said, putting down his mug.

"No problem. It has." Emm said. Dean gently kissed her forehead and then took his coat and left for the Impala. Surprisingly, he didn't have a headache at all.

A few hours away, Gabriel and Sam had woken up. After several failed attempts at making pancakes, Gabriel had pushed Sam out of the way of the cooker and taken over. Sam wrapped his hands around Gabriel's waist and kissed his neck, only to be swatted away.

"I'm making pancakes you lunatic- do you want them to burn?" He said. Sam sat down at the small round table, pouting slightly. His hair was a mess, which wasn't surprising, as he didn't own a hairbrush. Gabriel came triumphantly out of the kitchen with two plates of pancakes. He set one plate down in front of Sam, and ran his fingers through Sam's hair to straighten it.

"Better." He said. The pair sat quietly, exchanging looks and eating the pancakes.

"Time to go, Sammy." Gabriel said.

"What? Why?" asked Sam.

"Dean should be on his way back now- and you'd better be there when he gets there." Sam couldn't argue at all. He retrieved his jacket and Gabriel took his hand, and they walked outside to the car.

Several hours later, they reached the bunker, mercifully before Dean. Sam got out of the car, shit the door and turned to face the entrance.

"Toodles." Gabriel said, and when Sam turned around, he was gone.

Sam went straight to his room to change his clothes, and found another note on his bed.

Sam

Had a great time today- same time next week?

Lots of love

Gabe x

He'd just finished reading it when Dean knocked in his bedroom door and walked in. Sam hurriedly screwed up the note and tried to act innocent.

"Good night?" He asked.

"Yeah, great." Dean said. "Translate that book?" Sam shuffled his feet.

"Um, yeah, a bit."

"Right." Dean said. He didn't sound completely convinced. "Well, you missed out. Loads of hot chicks."

"So that's where you've been." Sam said, smiling.

"You know me." Dean said, leaving the room. A few minutes later, Sam heard shouting coming from the library. He ran as fast as he could to find Dean sat in the floor, Cas' head in his lap. Cas was covered in blood, his clothes stained beyond recognition and his face almost mutilated. Tears had begun to form in Dean's eyes, as he struggled to find words. In the end, he managed a broken "Cas..."

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or PM me with suggestions. Until next time :)**


End file.
